Talk:Captain's Holiday (episode)
Picard's book Does anyone know what book Picard was reading when Vash approached him on Risa? :It seems to be Ulysses, by James Joyce. Earlier on the Enterprise, Riker is helping Picard pack and he mentions the name of each book as he picks it up. The book he holds when he says "Ulysses, by James Joyce" appears to be the one Picard is reading later. Removed I removed: *The scene where Dr. Crusher tells Captain Picard a crew member needs rest mirrors the TOS episode where Spock tells Kirk that a member of his crew needs rest and rehabilitation. Interestingly, Kirk, unlike Picard does not get the hint and unwittingly orders himself shore leave. Whether this means Picard is more intelligent than Kirk or that Kirk was simply in more need of rest is up for interpretation, but this is still an interesting back reference. *In another nod to the original series, the way Sovak tersely orders Picard and Vash to dig while holding a rifle on them is reminiscent of a similar scene in the TOS episode , where Captain Kirk, phaser in hand, orders Plasus and Vanna to dig for zenite. Both Picard and Plasus eventually become frustrated enough that they refuse to do any more digging even at weapon point, although unlike Plasus, Picard manages to avoid getting into a fistfight with his captor. These are reminiscent of something similar to speculation. --Alan 19:22, 13 October 2008 (UTC) I have also removed the following: *For some "light reading," Picard takes along on his vacation a book entitled "Ethics, Sophistry, and the Alternate Universe," referencing the alternate universe seen in the TOS series episode . I don't recall any mention of this book being connected to any particular alternate universe, certainly not the mirror one.--31dot 00:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Also removed: :Similarity to plot and/or themes in Alfred Hitchcock's North by Northwest. Microfilm is hidden in object similar to object holding Tox uthat. Cary Grant/Picard deals with woman playing both sides of the fence Eve Kendal/Vash. Cary Grant/Picard both are force to travel to unknown locations against their will. Never saw the movie, but would need to be cited either way, and formatted. - 05:23, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Fixed I couldn't really read the article without getting a headache, so I corrected some of the grammar and spelling mistakes. No offense to the author but a lot of the language was used in a way that I'd describe as awkward at best. -- :Not all contributors have English as their primary language, and some of us just couldn't spell correctly if a gun was to our heads, but the article does read much better now. - 03:03, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Citation needed The following has been tagged as needing citation since 2008. If one can be found, feel free to return it: * After writing this episode, Ira Steven Behr told himself he would never write another episode featuring the Ferengi. This turned out not to be the case, and Behr went on to write many episodes featuring the Ferengi in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 04:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC)